


Misc Drabble #5

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Isaac isn't ready for this shit, Power Outage, Scott is a good neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 14. the power goes out in our apartment building, but i’m not prepared for this, and you come to check on me





	Misc Drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:
> 
> 14 ft. Scisaac?

Scott was pretty sure he heard at least three different neighbors scream when the power suddenly went out. It was the first snowfall of the year, which meant people automatically forget how to drive, and at least one person ends up skidding into a pole and taking out the power. It happens every year without fail.

That’s why Scott always was prepared. He kept flashlights in every room of his little apartment. He always had at least a 24 pack of bottle water. And enough dry and canned foods around to last if the power is going to be out a few days. He even had a few of those backup power banks so you can charge your phone.

Looking around his kitchen Scott remembered there was one person in the building that might not be ready for the sudden power outage, his new neighbor Isaac. The guy was cute, and smart, but he was from southern California and most likely was not prepared for this kind of outage.

That in mind, Scott grabbed a grocery bag and thew some things together before slipping on some shoes and making his way down the hall to Isaac’s apartment.

Sure enough when he knocked on Isaac’s door hear heard the sound of Isaac tripping, cursing loudly, then tripping again before he opened the door.

Scott tipped his flashlight up to light their faces. “Hey, you alright?” he asked, noting that the other man didn’t appear to be hurt.

“Yeah, fine, just tripped over my shoes.” Isaac said with a huff. “What’s up, Scott?”

Scott held up the shopping bag full of supplies with a grin. “Brought you some things to hold you over while the power is out.” he said lightly. “I figured you probably hand’t had a chance to stock up since it’s your first real winter.” he added when Isaac looked like he was about to protest.

“Thanks…” Isaac said, reaching out to take the offered back and take a look inside.

Scott turned the flashlight he was holding to light up the bags contents. There was two handheld flashlights, a few bottles of water, some energy bars, a backup battery to charge a phone, and what looked like a package of oreo's underneath it all.

“I was about to make some tea, got the water boiled before the power went out, you want a cup?” Isaac asked, giving Scott a sheepish look.

“I’d like that.” Scott said with another smile before tilting the flashlight to light up the way into Isaac’s apartment. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
